From Far Away
by Zurda
Summary: A new girl comes and seems to take an interest in Telda.


Hey Guys! O.K., I've only read up to book 7 of Psychic Academy, so . . . for those of you who have read up to 11 I'm sorry if things may not be up to date. I've gone online to see what the next books are about, but I don't know enough to write them into the story. Sorry! Hopefully, I'll catch up soon, but for now . . . deal with it! Also, the title is just a default for now. I can't think of a good one right now. Maybe if you like the story you can submit titles.

From Far Away

By: Zurda

Chapter 1: A New Girl

"Good Morning!" Ai Shiomi said as he walked into classroom 1-B.

"Uh, Hey Sweetie" came Orina's lone answer. Everyone else was crowded around Kyaru, who was working with her crystal.

"What're you guys doing?" Ai asked as he walked over to the group.

"Kyaru's trying to figure out what the new kid's like" Orina answered.

"You mean she's spinning!" Kamoka snarled.

"No, I'm not! I've gotten a lot better! I was right about Mew and Shiomi, wasn't I?" Kyaru defended herself, "with their 100 affinity!" At this, both Mew and Ai immediately blush and look away and start "The Innocent Whistle".

**'What's wrong wit' ya, Quick?'** Boo asked Ai,**'Don't be embarrassed! Be intimidatin'!'**

"Leave me alone, Boo!" Ai complained, "So, Kyaru, what's the new kid like?" he asked, hoping to get the attention off of him and Mew. He also didn't like the way Orina was looking at him.

" Well, it's a girl . . . she's really shy . . .and she has way negative vibes, I'm guessing that she doesn't want to be here . . . and she's . . . wow . . .she seems pretty powerful . . .right around Mew's level, except slightly lower (Mew's eyes narrowed at this info.) . . ."

"Hey, get to her aura already!" Urodu called out.

"Ssshhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" was the immediate answer.

"O.K., ummm . . . her aura is- Hey!" Kyaru cried out as there was a flash of light that blinded her briefly. She looked back down at the crystal to make sure that it was O.K. "Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Orina asked.

"Well, for one I couldn't tell her aura-" was as far as she got.

"Well, that's no big surprise!" Kamoka stated.

"No! It's not like that! The crystal went dead when I tried to see it! Did you not see the giant flash of light?" Kyaru exclaimed.

"What?" Ai asked. He had been trying to look at anything but Mew and Orina.

"When I tried to see her aura the crystal went completely dead! Like someone had pulled the plug or turned it off!"

"Maybe your crystals' on the fritz!" Kamoka suggested.

"No! It can't be! You know that my crystal is connected to my aura!" Kyaru said in a defensive manner.

"Exactly!" Kamoka yelled in that way that guys do when they are super annoying.

"Kamoka, you are the biggest jerk to ever set foot upon this earth!" Kyaru yelled. Just as she was taking a deep breath to yell some more, the classroom door slid open.

"Here I am, Psychic Academy . . . more like Psycho Academy" Anastasia said to herself. She has brown curly sun-streaked hair that is about 3-4 inches past her shoulders. She has huge anime style copper brown eyes with flecks of black in them. She has freckles scattered from one cheek to the other. They are mostly on her cheekbones and her nose. She's rather short, somewhere between 5'1 and 5'2, though the school's boots make her look taller. She's got ivory colored skin, but she has a tan so you can't really tell . . . well, it's obvious that she's white, but I digress. Anyway, she has a slender figure and she does NOT have those huge DD boobs like Mew and Orina and everyone else. She's wearing the Psychic Academy school uniform. She wears a watch on her right wrist that was once white but has obviously been worn for awhile. It has brown stitching going up the sides. The face of the clock is brown while the outside part is silver (as are the hands). There is a little hair tie holding the band of the watch to the rest of it. On the same arm she wears a yellow band with the word "LIVESTRONG" spelled on it. It seems too big and is almost pushed up to her elbow over her uniform. In her left hand she holds a piece of paper that has been folded and refolded many times in anxiety. She is looking at the buildings in front of her very apprehensively.

"It's just like back home. It's just school. Even if I have to wear this ugly pink outfit with this ridiculously short skirt that makes my thighs and butt look bigger than they already are!" Anastasia exclaimed to herself again. For it is true (Have you ever noticed that Mew and Purse have shorter skirts than everybody else? Well, if you haven't, they do. And it seriously bugged me so I decided that my character would also have a short skirt because then the ratio of short skirts to long skirts would be a little more balanced. Same thing with the boobs, although I think my character is the only one with normal sized breasts. Anyway, on with the story!)

"We don't have anymore regular skirts my ass! The way that guy was staring! He's lucky that I didn't notice until after I left, otherwise he'd be burnt to a crisp and be seeing very strange hallucinations! Okay, gotta forget that jerk and focus on the now. I can do this. I can find classroom 1-B and just step in as though I've always belonged there. I know I can . . . I just really don't want to! I just wanna go back home and go to my normal school, wear my normal clothes, and hang with my somewhat normal friends!" she spit out in a rush. "Aw man! I told myself I wouldn't think about them!" she said as she smacked herself on the forehead. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now don't you start crying! We said no crying! Because then thinking about them will lead to thinking about Aaron and then the crying will start and never stop and everybody'll think that you are a wimp." She stopped berating herself and leaned up against the wall. A sharp pain had gone through her head at the mention of the name Aaron. She seemed to be staring intently at her right boot. She shook her head, "No. I only brought them along for an emergency." There was a small poof and Anastasia looked to her left. A little devil version of herself appeared on her left shoulder. This little version of her was very interesting to look at. Her hair was straight with red highlights. She had the same measurements as Anastasia. Her clothes were completely different, though. She had a little red spaghetti strap top that said Devil across it. She had a tiny, tiny, very tight little red skirt on, that revealed very tan legs. For shoes she wore 3-inch red high heels. Her whole body was tan, not just her legs. She had small devil horns coming out of her head and a devil tail. She also had an ever present devil pitchfork. Her face also carried just the right amount of make up to make her look ultra sexy and not sluttish. Her aura also gave off the I-know-I'm-important-and-beautiful vibe. When she spoke, her voice was low and sultry with an undertone of mischievousness. "Oh come on! Look at them! It won't hurt you!" Anastasia looked down at the little version of her and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no! I ain't takin' your advice again! Remember the last time you told me to do something? I ended up nearly killing my best friend! Not to mention Aaron! Ah!" she gasped the last part as another sharp pain went through her head. The little devil version of herself smirked.

"Oh, did that hurt? You probably shouldn't have tried putting that spell on yourself. Come on! Just take one little look. Like I said, it's not gonna kill ya."

"Ya know what Hel; do me a favor . . . SHUT UP!" Anastasia yelled at Hel. Hel bristled.

"Well, somebody needs to get laid!" Hel said just loud enough for Anastasia to hear.

"Oh, that's it! You are SO going down!" Anastasia yelled as she drew back her fist. There was a small popping sound as another version of Anastasia appeared on her right shoulder.

"Hey! I don't think so! How many times are you gonna fall for her traps Anastasia! No killing or attempted killings! Do you want to go to hell?" shouted this other little version of Anastasia. She had grabbed onto Anastasia's ear and was pulling, HARD! As you can probably guess this version of Anastasia was . . . white. Her hair fell down in waves and was a bit longer than Anastasia's. She wore a white spaghetti strap that had the word Angel in white sparkly letters across it. She wore white jeans with a white belt. She also wore white Vans. She had a sort of glow around her and of course an ever present gold halo. She also wore make up but it was just a minute amount. She was not as tan as Hel but she had enough to make her healthy looking. Her normally pretty face was screwed up in anger and a slight exasperation. She had one hand on her hip and the other was holding Anastasia's aforementioned ear. "Goodness gracious! I can never leave you two alone together!"

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! That hurts!! You can let go anytime now!" Anastasia yelled. On Anastasia's other shoulder Hel smirked.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Iris. All I know is that it's always too soon." She said. Iris let go of the struggling Anastasia and walked out on the air a bit to get a better look at Hel.

"The reason I'm here, actually, is because for the first and only time, I actually agree with you." She said to Hel. Both Hel's and Anastasia's mouths dropped open.

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes." She said. She then looked at Anastasia seriously. "Anastasia, your friends have always given you strength. Taking a look will give you the strength to make this work. You know that's what your friends would want for you. Come on. Everyone will love you, you make friends extremely easily. People are just naturally drawn to you. Your mother was like that at your age also. You do know that you take after her, in more ways than one." Iris looked away at the last part and sweat dropped. Hel was glaring daggers at Iris. Iris noticed and smirked back. Hel's face went into shock.

"Oh, that's it bitch! You are the one who's goin' down now!" she yelled. She brought her pitchfork around and clicked it as though she was reloading a shotgun. Flames erupted from around her. Anastasia, who hadn't really been paying attention as this was normal between the two of them, looked down at Hel.

"Hey! Yo! Quit it down there! This is not about you! This is about me and my transition. You wanted me to look at the pictures, now you got your wish. I'm lookin' at 'em!" she yelled at Hel as she picks her up with her left hand and holds her out at arms length. Hel squirms around and makes various threats while demanding that she be put down. "I am gonna put you down on the air and you are gonna float there nice and QUIET!" she shouted the last bit. Hel folds her arms and pouts as she was floating.

"You are SO lucky I didn't sic Fenris on you." She said to Anastasia. Anastasia was reaching into her right boot and looked up to shoot Hel a superior look.

"That little weasel? Please! All you have to do is give him some love and he rolls over like a puppy. Now shut up and let me take a look at these." She said to Hel as she took some folded up pictures from her boot and straightened up. She opened them up to reveal three pictures. Both Hel and Iris floated back to Anastasia's shoulders to take a look. The first one showed six girls and two boys. It looks to be taken at a school. Anastasia smiles and flips to the next one. This one has three girls with Anastasia in the middle and the other two flanking her. The other two had also been in the first picture. Her smile widens and she lets out a small chuckle. She flips to the last picture. We only see a flash of it before Anastasia gasps and drops it. "Ah!" she clutches her head. The picture had landed face up. There are only two people in this picture. It's a cute. One of the boys from the first picture is with Anastasia. He's carrying her in his arms with his hands supporting her back and under the crook of her knees. She has both of her arms thrown around his neck and both are facing the camera. They are both grinning broadly. You can see that he is wearing a t-shirt and jeans or possibly long jean shorts. She is wearing a brown top that comes a little bit off the shoulder and short jean shorts. It's a clear and sunny day and they seem to be at a park, they both look really happy.

"I forgot that that picture was in there." She quickly put the other pictures on top of it and picked them up. "Ugh, how much longer before this stupid spell wears off." She complained.

"Well, since you did it when you were hysterical and not in control of your emotions you didn't put much concentration in to it. I'd give it about another week. You will slowly feel that you can think of him with less pain until finally you can think of him with no pain at all . . . well, not in the head anyway. I'm afraid that matters of the heart take a little longer to heal than a few months." Iris said to Anastasia. "But for now . . ." There was a small poof and Iris suddenly had a white cheerleading uniform on. "Let's do this! Yay! Go 'Stasia! Go 'Stasia! Go 'Stasia!" she chanted as she executed various cheerleading moves with perfect precision. Hel looked like she was gonna barf.

"Okay, that's it. I am so out of here." She said. And with a small pop she was gone. Iris and Anastasia looked at each other and smile. Anastasia giggled.

"Alright miss cheerleader, let's go." Anastasia said to Iris. With that, she headed off and into the main building with Iris on her shoulder. She opened the door to see a hallway. She looked down at Iris who shrugged. Anastasia kept moving forward. She stopped at the first door she saw. It had a sign above the door that read: 1-B. She could hear a conversation going on behind the door. She took a deep breath and reached out to slide open the door when suddenly the conversation became extremely loud.

"Maybe your crystals on the fritz!"

"No! It can't be! You know my crystal is connected to my aura!"

"Exactly!"

"Kamoka, you are the biggest jerk to ever set foot upon this Earth!"

'What the freaking-A is going on in there?' thought Anastasia. She looked down at Iris again who shrugged again and stood up from where she was sitting on Anastasia's shoulder.

"It's all up to you now, sweetie. I've gotta let you handle this on your own." She told Anastasia. Before Anastasia could protest she was gone in a pop. Without thinking she reached out and slid open the door. She came upon the sight of a green haired girl with glasses and a spiky and purple haired boy at the center of a circle. But all attention was now upon Anastasia.

"Ummm . . . hi." Anastasia said, trying to break the awkward moment. One girl with two different shades of blue in her hair bounded forward.

"Hi! I'm Sahra! You must be the new girl. What's your name?" she asked. Anastasia looked a little taken aback.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Anastasia." She said to Sahra.

"No, silly! Not your name, your aura eminence!" Sahra exclaimed and then giggled. Anastasia couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, that would be Miki." She told her. Sahra beamed at her.

"That's a pretty name. Well Miki welcome to sophomore class 1-B!" Sahra exclaimed again. She then grabbed Miki's hand and dragged her over to a desk and practically pushed her into it. Now everyone was crowded around Miki.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Miki thought to herself.

"So, where are you from?" Sahra asked.

"Camarillo." Miki replied. "Oh! Duh! You guys don't know where that is, do you?" Everyone kind of shook their head in a vague way. "It's in the U.S. in California. Do any of you know where the California A.D.C. is?" she asked.

"Oh, Mew knows!" Sahra volunteered for Mew.

"Mew?" Miki questioned.

"Yeah, Mew come say hi." Sahra said to a girl standing on the very outside of the circle. Everyone immediately parted like the Red Sea to reveal the girl. She was slightly taller than most of the people in the room. She had purplish-magenta-fuchsia colored hair. Her eyes were narrowed in agitation that she had been noticed. She was of course wearing the school uniform, which was very tight on her. She gave off a very intense aura. Sahra ran over and pulled Mew to the center of the circle. Sahra was totally oblivious to the fact that Mew was shooting off death glares in her direction.

"Mew, this is Miki." Said Sahra. Mew stopped glaring at Sahra for a moment to look over in your direction. Well, it was more of a glare than a look. Miki met her eyes for a moment.

"Ah-----"Miki grasped her head. 'What the?'

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm 'Stasia. Who are you?"_

"_I don't gotta name."_

Miki woke up to find herself on the floor of the classroom and that her head was in quite a bit of pain. She looked up to see that everyone was crowded around her and it was kind of weird. Everything was mostly out of focus except for Mew; she was staring at Anastasia as though she was some sort of monster. Once she noticed that Anastasia was staring right back Mew broke off the gaze.

"Uhhh . . . what happened?" Miki asked.

Suddenly, Sahra's head popped into her view. "You clutched your head and then your eyes rolled back and you fainted. Chiroro sensei isn't here yet, but I can take you to the office. I think you hit your head rather hard when you fell. "

"Eh, I'll be fine. It's not like I've never hit my head before." Miki stated. She quickly popped up and off the ground. "See!" She suddenly swayed, "Ohhh, maybe not." She started to fall to her left. A pair of hands reached out and caught her. She looked up to catch a glimpse of warm eyes staring down at her before she felt the darkness finally claim her.

Yay! First chapter done! Whew! So, how was it? I tried to be dramatic and leave it of on a cliff-hanger. Oh, and if any of you have ever seen Full Metal Alchemist and seen Ed do his little tantrums about being short, that's sort of what I imagined for Hel. Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter. More is coming! See ya next time!

By the way, I explained this in my other story but I forgot to do it in the beginning of this one. I have two Psychic Academy stories. This is #2. They are actually the same story except the first one does not contain as much magic/fantasy stuff. Hel and Iris are not featured in that story, nor are any characters that pertain to them. I try to please everyone. Just thought I'd let you know in case you prefer something closer to the storyline. I got bored one day and . . . I believe I was also extremely hyper when this story was born. Yay! Anyway, hope you guys had a good read! Bai!


End file.
